The Avengers Next Generation
by alexandria.adkinsw
Summary: What happens when the Avengers kids come together? Will old flames reconnect or will new ones start? Or both?
1. Introduction

Avengers Next Generation

Authors Note

So I am rewriting the Avengers Next generation the rating will stay the same.

This will become a crossover with doctor who I decided this after re watching the first Captain America and realizing that Jenna Coleman(Clara Oswald/ impossible girl/ current companion of the current doctor or she was when I wrote this) in this story she will have met Steve back in the forties while on a date With Bucky I will probably write a story about it later of how they met and became to be.

This will both be published on wattpad and fanfiction.

This Story will take place 32 years after the last marvel movie which at this point was guardians of the Galaxy. Also S.H.I.E.L.D is no longer a terrorist organization and Hill has become director of S.H.I.E.L.D.


	2. Chapter 1 Reunited

Preview

"Looking at old files again Director" The assistant Director asked Hill.

"Yes, just remembering that the Avengers is History they all had to get married, have kids, grow old and then finally retire" Hill said putting the file down on her desk.

When and agent knocked on her office door"enter" She said.

"Director we have a breach in the file room" The agent said.

"In what Section?" she asked.

"Section A" The Agent said.

"Do we know what file was stolen?" Hill asked.

"Avengers Next generation File" The Agent said.

"If that file was the one stolen then I want everyone who was in that file here, and I want a copy of that file on my desk" Hill said.

"Already got the file director here you go" The agent said.

The File

Parents: Steven Rogers/Clara Oswald

Name: Ally Anne Rogers

Date of birth: 10-5-2018

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Classification: Haman/ Time-lady/ Super Soldier

Marital Status: Single

Siblings: James Rogers

Parents: Steve Rogers/ Clara Oswald

Name: James Rogers

Date of Birth: 5-5-2016

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Classification: Human/ Super Soldier

Marital status: Single

Siblings: Ally Rogers

Parents: Anthony Stark/ Pepper Potts

Name: Howard Stark

Date of Birth: 2-40-18

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Classification: Human

Marital status: Single

Siblings: Maria Stark, Phillip Stark, Sara Stark

Parents: Bruce Banner/ Betty

Name: Issac Banner

Date of Birth: 6-12-2018

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Classification: Human/ Hulk serum

Marital status: Single

Siblings: None

Parents: Clint Barton/ Natasha Romanoff

Name: Lucy Marie Barton

Date of Birth: 4-12-16

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Classification: Human

Marital status: Single

Siblings: Francis Bernard Barton

Parents: Clint Barton/ Natasha Romanoff

Name: Francis Bernard Barton

Date of Birth: 9-19-2014

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Classification: Human

Marital status: Single

Siblings: Lucy Marie Barton

Parents: Thor/ Jane Foster

Name: Tourn Foster

Date of Birth: 7-2- year unknown (Born on Asguard)

Age: Unknown

Gender: Female

Classification: Human/ Asguardian

Marital status: Single

Siblings: None

3 Weeks later

(Ally's P.O.V)

I walked into the S.H.I.E.L.D building filed with agents and walked up to the front desk.

"Hi I'm Ally Rogers and I don't really know where I'm suppose to go" I said to the lady.

"Ally Rogers you said your name was?" the lady asked.

"yes" I said.

"Go to the elevators up to floor 34 go strait and it should be the last door on your left" The lady said.

"Thanks" I said walking towards the elevator and doing what the lady said to do.

Like usual I was the first on there well that's if I was in the right place well I am in the right place because guess who walks in next, my ex boyfriend Howard Stark Pepper and Tony's oldest son.

"Hey Alls didn't know they would be calling you to what ever this is" he said.

"Same, so what have you been doing?" I asked.

"Well I have been doing what I always have done going to parties, winning awards, inventing stuff you know the exact same thing I was doing two years ago" He said.

"So, how have you been" He asked me.

"Well I'v been good, you know as good as you can be when you get back from an archaeological dig in Egypt" I said.

"Well at least your traveling like you always wanted to" he said moving closer towards me.

"Yeah" I said stepping closer.

"Theirs something I'v been meaning to ask you for a while" he said again stepping closer.

"And what is that?" I asked him.

"Why did we brake up" He asked me his face only now inches well not even that more like centimeters away from my face and getting closer by the millisecond.

"I really don't remember, I think it may have been because we were going different places" I said looking up into those eyes that I had not seen in two years.

"oh is that why" he said in a quiet voice with his forehead now touching to the point where if either of us leaned forward just a hair our lips would be touching, and one of us I don't know which one of us it was but not even a second later were were kissing and his hands were cupping my face and mine were up against his chest after what felt like minutes we heard the handle on the door click both of us quickly jumped apart.

"were we in the wrong place or did all of you get here at the same time?" Howard asked them all meaning Lucy, Francis James, Isaac, and Tourn.

"No we all just got here" My brother said.

"What were you two doing though?" My Brother asked.

"You know catching up with each other" Howard said and then the door opened again and Hill walked in.


End file.
